House Minos
A House famed for their affinity for bulls and their rocky, imposing home, House Minos is a small house that seems to attract trouble. They have a rivalry with House Dannett that has nearly come to war once, and threats, accusations and suspiscions that date back to their foundings. The house is also renown for their closeness with House Lannister, a rarity in the North. History House Minos was founded during a period of military expansion and infrastructure building after the chaos of the Blackfyre Rebellion. The founder was sworn to House Bolton, but was sent south to the Rills where he settled his new household amongst the hills and Ryswell holdings. Their position as Bolton bannermen in a region dominated almost exclusively by the Ryswells and Glovers has not been uncontroversial, but their generally good behaviour has made them fast friends with several neighbors. To the east, however, the house has a few enemies in House Dannett, the cause of their enmity, presumably some small thing, seemingly forgotten. The House's most infamous hour was during the Lannister suppression of Reyne and Tarbeck rebellion. house Minos, days march to the north, sent a small force of troops as a gesture of solidarity, a move which distressed some Northerners. The gesture earned them the favour of House Lannister, as much for their audacity as for their help, though in only a small way. Years later the house would be tested by the kidnapping of the heir, Maeus Minos, as a youth: though rescued by the master of arms and the soldiers of the house, the belief that the kidnapping was undertaken by House Dannett further worsened relations between the two houses. Though the matter has been largely buried, the crime has never been truly solved: suspects range from bandits, Wildlings, deserters from the Night's Watch, Dannett men, or unknown parties. The relatively recent events in King's Landings have haunted the house for the last several years. In 291, in celebration of Queen Cersei Lannister's pregnancy, members of the House and retainers journeyed to King's Landing for a grand tourney. On the way smallfolk travellers were visibly suspiscious of the house's banners, and rumours circulated Minos men were responsible for the sacking of Dannett lands and killing their smallfolk. When they got to King's Landing they found a friend in Orten Lugus, second son of House Lugus, who himself discovered the disgraced Iris Dannett living as a prostitute in the city. A drunken Adham Dannett challenged Maeus Minos to trial by combat, which he lost - but things took a dark turn when he died later that night, apparently from poison. The next day, Marita Lugus 's betrothed was killed by the same manner. In the final ball, Iris Dannett took to the stage to level formal accusations at the house in the murder of her brother, and Orten Lugus revealed his plans to marry Iris and accused House Minos of killing Marita's husband-to-be in the same manner. It nearly came to blood when Ser Orten Lugus asked for a trial by combat, but the King dismissed the matter due to lack of evidence. The incident has worsened Dannett-Minos relations immesurably, and Minos men continue to suspect Orten Lugus of plotting the whole fiasco. Holdings Defense Holdings Two Towers: The Horns.' ' A pair of powerful stone towers joined together at their bases and crossed by secured rope bridges, the Horns are settled on an island at the centre of a pond called the Bull's Eye. Influence Holdings Max Lord's Status 3. Lands Holdings Hills with Pond upon which sits an island upon which sits The Horns. Grassland plains with a road. Power Holdings Hill Devils (Trained Guerillas): Scouts and rangers of the highest peaks of the Hills, the Rill Devils are rightly feared by bandits and other lawless, violent sorts for their proficency in tracking and battle. They are somewhat informal, befitting their long patrols and highly independant nature, but can be an effective military force when called. The Devils are adaptable, and often bring leather and short blades on patrol but may have chain or ring mail and heavy axes and maces for battle. They are all trained and proficent in the use of bows. The Stampede (Trained Cavalry): Fearsome heavy cavalrymen, the Stampede are well-trained and ride strong Northern breeds to battle. Though a small unit, they have a deserved reputation for skill and power, having fought fiercely in several battles. The Long Death (Trained Archers): A good bow is a blessing in the hillss, and the archers of the Long Death are all able shots, often hunters themselves. Most Rill Devils begin as archers, and the two units frequently cross-train to better themselves. Minos Garrison (Trained Garrios): The Horns are not particularly large, and so the Garrison is fairly small but well-trained and equipped. The Garrison is equipped with spears, shields and short swords madee from the iron mines under Minos control and mostly forged by Master Smith. Wealth Holdings Master Smith (Artisan): A certain Smith Snow, now called Master Smith for his blacksmithing prowess. Smith produces exceptionally fine weapons from the local iron, and has become a fixture of the Horns. Iron Mines: The Rills are largely hills, and here good iron can be found. and most of the house's wealth comes from these mines. The Horns are removed from the main mine, but a few small buldings have sprung up around it. Relations House Minos is quite friendly with House Abwehr and House Alester. Though more distant the House is generally friendly with the Slates , Mansfords and Harters. House Rey mines to the north a short distance and the two houses are somewhat rivalrous, though a tacit understanding that neither House needs to provoke the other has developed. House Dannett, House Lugus and House Tremaine are all counted as enemies, and House Slate and House Dane, while powerful, are kept at something of a distance. Family and Household Category:House